Luca High Life
by RegalRose.x
Summary: All our fave Final Fantasy characters are in High scool taking on problems of all sorts! Tons of pairings! PLEASE READ & REVEIW!
1. Another Day Of School

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any thing from Final Fantasy or Star Ocean (But I wish I did _Starts crying like mad_)!

**A/N:** Hi, this is my first fic to ever put on the internet so please bare with me. It is called 'Luca High Life' its about all our favourite Final Fantasy characters in high school. There's : Humour, romance, Drama, action….You name it, its in here! I didn't write this fic for any reason at all, it's just something that I felt like doing for fun! Below I will list all of the students and believe me there is **A LOT**! Some characters come in later. And I'm sorry if the characters seem out of character!

**Students: **

Tidus

Yuna

Chloe (ME!)

Charlie (My best friend!)

Emma

Rikku

Lulu

Baralai

Vincent

Gippal

Cloud

Shuyin

Lenne

Reno

Daisy

Squall

Cliff

Paine

Rude

Yuffie

Tifa

Zell

Zack

Rinoa

Maria

Aeris

Mirage

Nel

Fayt

**Evil Student's:**

Seymour

Sephiroth

Le-blanc

Dona

**Pairings:**

Tidus + Yuna / Chloe (A/N: Not quite sure about this yet.)

Baralai + Chloe / Emma

Vincent + Charlie

Gippal + Rikku

Wakka + Lulu

Cloud + Tifa

Reno + Daisy

Squall + Rinoa

Shuyin + Lenne

Cliff + Mirage

Zell +Yuffie

Zack + Maria

Rude + Paine

Fayt + Aeris

(A/N: Pairings may change later.)

**Teachers:**

Auron- Weapons/ P. e

Cid- Head teacher/ Geography

Nooj- Maths

Issaru- R.e

Rin- English

Miss Daniels- P.s.e/ Maths

Laguna- History

Professor Hojo- Science

**A/N :** I May add some later.

**A/N:** I know that was long and I'm VERY sorry, but here it is the first chapter! This is rated T so if you don't like bad language then don't read!

'**Luca high Life'**

**Chapter one: **Another day of school.

"Tidus get the **FUCK** up now!" Jecht yelled from downstairs.

"Uhhh…Wha." Tidus mumbled sleepily lying in his bed.

"Shuyin get your fucking brother up!" Jecht ordered to Shuyin who was already up and ready for school.

"(_sigh_) Okay." Shuyin replied. He got off of the sofa , ran up the stairs and into Tidus' bedroom.

"Tidus, get up, we've gotta go to school." Shuyin said as he walked into Tidus' room.

"Just 5 more minutes " Tidus said sleepily.

"No! We're gonna be late, now get up!" Shuyin shouted.

"Make me." Tidus said.

"You asked for it!" Shuyin warned as he lifted up the mattress that Tidus was lying on and flipped it over, so now Tidus was on the floor wide awake.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Tidus shouted angrily.

"Just get ready for school, Tidus." Shuyin ordered.

Tidus stood up as Shuyin walked out of his room. He walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower. He walked back into his room with just a towel round him and he picked out some clothes for the day, some jeans and a black shirt that had writing on. It read: F.B.I Female Body Inspector. Then he gelled his hair, grabbed his school books and ran down the stairs.

"I'm up!" Tidus yelled.

"Let's go then, Wakka must be waiting." Shuyin said.

"Uhhhh…Hungry." Tidus moaned.

"There's some doughnuts in the kitchen, get one." Shuyin replied.

"Ohh, doughnuts!" Tidus exclaimed running into the kitchen.

"Great, now he runs." Shuyin mumbled.

Tidus came out of the kitchen with two chocolate doughnuts (**A/N: **Mmmm I love doughnuts! _Drools_) in his hands.

"Finally lets go." Shuyin said. "See ya dad."

"Yeah bye, hurry up and go." Jecht ordered.

Tidus didn't say anything cause he had a mouth full of chocolate doughnut. So they just left the house. Parked in the driveway was a blue Porsche.

"I'll drive." Shuyin said to Tidus who was still eating the doughnuts.

"Mmmhh.." Tidus mumbled with his mouth full.

Shuyin got in to the drivers seat, and Tidus got in the passenger seat. They drove off to pick up Wakka from his house. (**A/N**: Poor Wakka lives all by himself!) Shuyin pulled up outside Wakka's house, Wakka was already stood outside waiting. When he saw the car he quickly ran over and jumped in. Then they drove away to school

"Took you guys long enough, ya." Wakka complained sitting in the back seat of the car.

"It's his fault." Shuyin replied gesturing to Tidus.

"Sorry, I was up late last night." Tidus apologised.

"Doin' what?" Wakka asked.

"Not much." Tidus replied.

They soon arrived at Luca High, the school was very big, it had three floors and a big car park outside. Shuyin parked the car in the car park then they got out. Waiting for them outside the school was: Lulu, Cloud, Squall, Paine, Cliff, Gippal and Emma. (A/N: Emma is Gippal's sister.) So Tidus, Shuyin and Wakka walked over to them.

"Hey guys, Where's Vince?" Tidus asked. But before anyone could answer a motorbike drove into the car park and riding it was Vincent.

"Does that answer your question?" Cloud asked.

"It sure does." Tidus replied. Vincent walked over to them.

"Hey Vin man!" Cliff greeted slapping Vincent on the back.

No answer.

"I said hey :Vin man!" Cliff repeated.

"And I said :hey shut up." Vincent replied flatly.

"So guys, I heard that there's these three new hot chicks." Gippal told them.

"Hot chicks……..Niiiiice!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Yep that's what I thought." Gippal replied.

"That's all you ever think about Gippal." Emma joked. The rest all laughed. When the bell rang they all walked inside to their first lesson which was maths.

**Me: **Well that's chapter 1! Sorry it was short! Did you like it ?

**Reno: **I can't believe I wasn't in it! That's so insulting!

**Me: **Sorry Reno, but you won't be in it until a bit later on.

**Reno: **(_Starts crying_)

**Seymour: **You wuss!

**Me: **Seymour! AHHHH! What the fuck are you doing here! (_Starts running round screaming like a maniac_)

**Seymour: **You didn't put me in this chapter either!

**Tidus:** Why would she ? She only puts the cute blonds in.

**Me: **Tidus I love you! You are so **HOT**!

**Tidus: **Uh oh…..(_Runs away_)

**Me: **No Tidus come back!

**Gippal: **She's mental!(_Sweat drop on head)_

**Vincent: **Indeed

**Me: **Vincent?. Hey Charlie look its Vinnie! (Looks around) Where is she? Anyway, see you next time kiddies yeehaw! Please **REVIEW!**


	2. The new hot chicks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Final Fantasy or Star Ocean.

**Me: **Hi I'm back with the next chapter!

**Paine: **About time.

**Me:** Hey shut up!

**Rikku:** Am I in this chapter?

**Me: **Yep.

**Rikku: **Yay! (Gives author a huge hug)

**Me:** let …Go …I ..Can't breathe.

**Rikku: **Sorry (lets go of author)

**Reno: **Hey, Am I in this chapter?

**Me: **Ummmm…..No.

**Reno: **What! (Starts crying again)

**Cloud: **Ha ha.

**Reno: **Shut up banana head!

**Cloud:** Hey I happen to like my hair!

**Me:** Okay boys, break it up! Anyway here's the next chapter!

**Tidus: **With me as the star!

**Me:** Tidus you're back!

**Tidus: **….. (Runs away again)

**Me: **Come back! (Runs after him)

**Everyone (Except me): **……She's weird!

**Chapter 2: **The new hot chick's

Everyone was sat in math class when there was a knock at the door. They all looked up.

"Come in." Nooj called. The door opened, and in walked three girls or hot chicks as Tidus and Gippal would call them. The first girl had long blonde hair in lots of braids and a blue bandana to hold them up. She was wearing an orange top and blue short shorts and some orange high heeled sandals. She walked up to Nooj.

"Hi I'm Rikku." She said happily.

"Ah.. You must be the three new girls. Rikku you can sit next to Cloud the one with the hair that resembles a banana." Nooj told pointing to Cloud. Everyone laughed at this comment that is except Cloud.

_Whoa he's FIT!_ (A/N: Definitely!) Rikku thought.

"Okie-Dokie." Rikku replied as she walked over to Cloud and sat down.

The second and third girl walked in, one had short brunette hair she was wearing a pink mini skirt and a white tank top and white knee high boots. The thing that stood out mostly about her was her bi coloured eyes one blue the other green. The other girl had long brunette hair, she was wearing a blue denim mini skirt and a baby blue tee and knee high blue boots. They walked over to Nooj.

"Hi, I'm Yuna and this is my sister Lenne, Rikku's our cousin." The bi coloured eye one explained.

"Okay, Yuna you can sit next to Tidus." Nooj said pointing to Tidus. _Oh my god, he is so cute! _(A/N: I agree!)Yuna thought as she walked over to Tidus and sat down.

_She is HOT, I'm definitely asking her out! _Tidus thought to him self as he stared at Yuna when she sat down.

"And finally Lenne you can sit next to, ummm… Shuyin." Nooj finished pointing at Shuyin.

"All right." Lenne replied walking over to Shuyin and sitting down. _Those eyes are amazing! _(A/N: That's what I thought!) Lenne thought staring into Shuyin's eyes.

_She is so fucking hot! _Shuyin thought.

So the lesson carried on with Rikku staring dreamily at Cloud and Cloud not realising , Tidus and Yuna staring at each other and Shuyin and Lenne doing the same. But eventually the bell rang signalling the next class, which in their case was… Science. So everyone got up and walked out of the classroom.

"Sooo.. Where are you girls from?" Gippal asked as they all walked to science class.

"We're from Zanarkand." Rikku replied.

"Really? I heard that place is huge and really pretty!" Emma exclaimed.

"Oh, it is." Rikku, Yuna and Lenne replied.

"Cool, so you wanna hang out with us?" Cliff asked.

"Really! Yeah definitely!" Rikku replied excitedly.

"If you guys don't mind." Yuna said.

"No we don't mind, right guys?" Tidus replied. Everyone nodded except Vincent.

"What about him?" Lenne asked pointing to Vincent.

"Don't worry about him, he's not very communicative, ya." Wakka replied.

"Oh, ok." Lenne said.

"Oh and you three, watch out for our science teacher professor Hojo, he's a pervert." Shuyin warned.

"Okay." The three replied.

They finally reached the science lab and walked in. Professor Hojo wasn't there yet but there was some people sat at the back of the lab.

"Who are they?" Rikku aked.

"That's Seymour and his posse : Sephiroth, Le-blanc and Dona." Tidus replied.

"Oh." Rikku said. They all sat down.

"Hey blondie boy! I see you found more people to join your stupid gang." Seymour said getting up and walking over to them. His posse followed.

"Hey, at least I've got more friends then you!" Tidus replied. Then Professer Hojo walked into the lab.

"Sit down you lot!." He shouted to Seymour, Sephiroth, Le-blanc and Dona. They quickly walked back to their seats and sat down. "Ok! First things first, homework!" Every one groaned "Enough whining! I'm going to write what you have to do for homework on the board and you are going to copy it!"

Every one got out there books and a pen and copied what he wrote on the board. When the lesson finished every one went to lunch, but Tidus asked Yuna if he could talk to her privately, she excepted.

So they stood outside the cafeteria. Yuna started their 'private' conversation.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Yuna asked Tidus.

"Well, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but … I was wondering if…. You know… You maybe…Wanna go…See a movie tonight?" Tidus managed to ask.

"Really? Yeah definitely." Yuna replied.

"Ave it!" Tidus exclaimed. Yuna giggled.

"I mean…. I'll pick you up at 7" Tidus told .

"Okay. So shall we go in and eat now?" Yuna asked.

"Sure." Tidus replied. They walked into the full up cafeteria.

"Yunie! Tidus! Over here!" A high pitched voice shouted. They looked around and saw Rikku waving her arms, she was sat at a table with: Cloud, Gippal, Emma, Cliff, Lulu, Squall, Paine, Vincent and Wakka. So they managed to push their way over to them, and they sat down.

"Where's Shu?" Tidus asked.

"And Lenne?" Yuna added.

"Over there, making-out." Squall replied.

"No seriously, where are they?" Tidus asked again.

"Over there making-out like Squall said." Cloud answered. Yuna spat her coke all over Gippal's hair when she saw Lenne and Shuyin making-out over by the drinks machine.

"Ahhhh my hair! It's ruined!" Gippal yelled. He stood up, ran out of the cafeteria and into the boy's toilets. Every one burst out laughing.

"Whoops, should I apologise?" Yuna asked.

"Don't worry about it, he cares about his hair more than he cares about me." Emma replied.

"Okay." Yuna said. Lenne and Shuyin had stopped making out, and were now making their way back to the table hand in hand.

"Awwww! They're so cute together!" Rikku exclaimed when she saw them. They reached the table and sat down next to each other.

"Hey guys." Shuyin greeted.

"It looked like you two were having fun." Cliff stated. Lenne and Shuyin blushed.

"So you haven't all introduced yourselves to us we only know a few of your names." Rikku said.

"Oh, well I'm Emma, that idiot that ran in to the toilets is my bro Gippal. That's lulu and Wakka over there, there's Cloud otherwise known as banana head and Squall. The silent one is Vinnie and the other silent one is Paine. And last of all is Cliff, Shuyin and Tidus." Emma explained pointing to each one as she said their name.

"Okay, we'll try and remember that." Yuna joked.

"You think that's a lot, you should wait till the rest come back from holiday." Lulu said.

"You mean there's more of you!" Lenne yelled surprised.

"Yep a lot more." Squall replied

"Too many more." Paine said sarcastically.

"I cant wait to meet them!" Rikku said excitedly. Suddenly the cafeteria doors swung open and a happy looking Gippal came in with very clean hair. He walked over to the table and sat in the same place as last time.

"It came out! Hooray for sinks!" Gippal exclaimed.

"You cleaned your hair in the sink?" Tidus asked.

"It was either that or the toilet!" Gippal replied.

"I'm sure it wouldn't have made a difference." Emma joked.

"Hey shut up!" Gippal whined.

"So Blondie, what were you and what's her name talking about?" Vincent asked.

"So he does talk!" Rikku exclaimed. "And yeah what were you talking about?"

"Uhhh.. We were just…talking." Tidus stammered.

"Yeah we know that, but what about ya?" Wakka asked.

"Tidus….Asked me out." Yuna replied blushing.

"Good on ya man!" Cliff said.

"Ohhhh….Yunie's got a boyfriend! Yunie's got a boyfriend!" Rikku sang.

"Shut up!" Yuna ordered, blushing even harder.

"So, when are you going out?" Cloud asked.

"Tonight." Tidus replied. Their conversation was finished when the bell rang. So they all got up and went to their next lesson English. They got to the classroom and again Seymour and his posse were already there talking at the back. So they all went and sat down. Before Seymour could say anything to Tidus their teacher Rin came in and went to his desk. Everyone went quiet so Rin could take the register.

"Ok,Wakka."

"Ya."

"Baralai"

"On holiday" Emma replied.

"Tidus"

"Here"

"Seymour"

"Hm"

"Rikku"

"Here"

"Reno"

"On holiday"

"Yuna"

"Here"

He carried on doing the whole class. "Ok, today in pairs you are going to write a poem. It can be about anything you want it to be about. And I will put you in pairs." Rin explained. The whole class groaned.

"Right then, Tidus and...(_Please be Yuna please be Yuna _Tidus thought)...Yuna." Rin said.

_Yeessssssss! _Tidus thought. Yuna looked at him and smiled. So he smiled back at her.

"Rikku and Cloud."

"Yay!" Rikku yelled excitedly jumping out of her seat. Everyone looked at her." I mean um ... Hi." Then she sat back down and blushed like mad.

"Lulu is with...Wakka."

"Cool." Wakka said silently. Lulu looked at him then looked back.

"Squall and Gippal."

"Cool man!" Gippal yelled

"Yo dude!" Squall replied.

"Cliff you can go with...Seymour."

"What the fuck, I am not going with that phsyco!" Cliff shouted, as he stood up.

"Well its not like I want to go with you either. You dumbass." Seymour shouted back also standing up.

"What did you call me!" Cliff asked angrily.

"A dumbass cause you are one." Seymour replied.

"Right that's it! We're taking this outside!" Cliff shouted.

"Boys! Sit down and shut up. You're going together and that's that." Rin shouted.

_Fucking ugly bastard, I could've taken him._ Cliff thought as he sat down.

"Anyway, Lenne and Shuyin."

"Dona and Le-blanc."

"Vincent and Paine."

"And Emma you'll have to go with Sephiroth." Rin finished.

"AHHHHH! You can't put me...With him!" Emma yelled. Gippal stood up

"She's right, I'm not letting that..That thing go ant where near my little sister." Gippal agreed being the pritective older brother.

"I'm sorry but there's no one else for her to go with." Rin replied.

"Bu-" Gippal was cut off

"No buts." Rin said. Gippal sat back down.

"Sorry sis." He apoligised.

"Don't worry, thanks for trying." Emma replied.

"But if you lay one finger on her you're dead!" Gippal threatend turning round and looking at Sephiroth.

"Ohhh, I'm scared." Sephiroth said sarcasticaly.

"Yeah you should be." Gippal replied. The conversation was cut short when the bell rang.

"Okay, we'll do these next time." Rin said as everyone got their stuff and walked outto go home. They all walked into the carpark. Vincent just walked over to his motor bike without a word as usual.

"See ya later dude's" Gippal said

"Yeah, see ya" Squall, Cliff and Emma said

"See ya at home guys." Cloud said and he walked over to his motor bike. Gippal, Cliff, Emma and Squall walked over to their red convertible.

"Come on girls let's go!" Rikku said jumping over to their silver sports car.

"We're coming." Lenne replied following Rikku.

"Uh, Tidus I'll see ya later." Yuna said as she kissed Tidus on the cheek. Wakka and Shuyin started laughing and Tidus blushed.

"Um...Yeah I'll see ya." Tidus replied as Yuna walked over to Lenne and Rikku.

"Ohhh, Tidus has got himsalf a little girlfriend ya." Wakka teased.

"Yeah." Shuyin joined in.

"Oh, shut up guys." Tidus replied walking over to their blue Porshe.

**Me:** So there you have it chapter 2! Thank you Any-more-cheese for your review! I know you'll love the next chappie as it involves Vinnie a lot!

**Vincent: **You don't make me do something stupid do you?

**Me: **Of course not Vinnie.

**Reno: **Am I in the next one?

**Me: **_(Sweat drop on head)_ Ummm... No, but you'll definately be in the one after that.

**Reno: **Promise? _(Puppy dog eyes.)_

**Me: ** I promise. Where did Tidus go?

**Everyone else: **_(Sweat drop)_ We don't know. _(Someone sneesing is heard)_

**Me: **Hey that sounded like Tidus are you hiding him from me? (_Starts looking around.)_

**Rikku: **No of couse not.

**Me: **_(Starts looking for Tidus)_

**Rikku: **I guess I'll say it for her. PLEASE REVEIW! Bye-Bye xxx


	3. Mission Impossible!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any thing from Final Fantasy or Star Ocean.

**Me: **Here's chapter 3!I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy.

**Paine: **Busy my ass.

**Me: **Shut up! Tidus stop moving, you'll never get out!

**Tidus: **(_Tied to a chair)_ I need a pee!

**Me: **Pee your pants then! You're never getting out! You're **MINE ALL MINE!**

**Wakka: **She's scaring me ya!

**Auron: **Hmmmm...And me!

**Yuna: **Tidus is mine!

**Me: **Shut up you goodie-goodie! Tidus is MINE and he always will be! Mwahahahahahaaa!

**Seymour: **Hey that's my evil laugh!

**Me: **AHHHH! Its the nob-head! Go away! Go away! _(Pokes Seymour with a stick)_

**Seymour: **Ow! Ow! Ow!

**Me:** STICK POKE OF DOOM! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!

**Rikku: **Anyway heres chapter 3!

**Chapter Three: **Mission Impossible.

At Rikku, Yuna and Lenne's house...

All three of them were sat down watching T.V in the living room.

"Ohh, there's nothing on." Rikku whined.

"There's like 200 channels on there how can you say there's nothing on?" Lenne asked

"Fine then. There's nothing decent on." Rikku replied.

"Give me the remote." Lenne said taking the remote off Rikku.

"So Yunie what are you wearing tonight?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know." Yuna replied.

"Where's he taking you?" Lenne asked.

"The cinema." Yuna replied.

"Ohhh, what movie are you seeing?" Rikku asked.

"Will you both stop asking me question's, and shut the fuck up!" Yuna shouted. Then she charged up to her bedroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Rikku asked.

"Dunno." Lenne replied.

Meanwhile at Tidus, Shuyin and their dad's house...

"So are you looking forward to your date?" Shuyin asked Tidus

"Yep." Tidus replied.

"Who's the girl?" Jecht asked looking over the top of his newspaper.

"None of your business." Tidus answered.

"Yes it is." Jecht replied.

"She's a new girl that I met today, okay." Tidus said.

"No it's not okay. I don't want you going off and fucking some new girl!" Jecht yelled.

"I'll do what I want!" Tidus shouted running up to his room.

"Well done dad." Shuyin said sarcasticaly.

"You're not going out either." Jecht told Shuyin.

"And why can't I? I'm older than him!" Shuyin replied.

"Only by a few months." Jecht said.

"You think I give a fuck! I can do what I want too!" Shuyin shouted.

"Well if you're that grown up surely you two can find yourself a home!" Jecht replied.

"Fine then we will!" Shuyin yelled. Then he ran upstairs to find Tidus.

"Hey bro." Shuyin greeted as he walked into Tidus' room.

"Hi." Tidus replied.

"You know, dad want's us to move out." Shuyin said.

"Finally!" Tidus shouted jumping off the bed.

"Yeah, but where are we meant to go?" Shuyin asked.

"Well, you know Wakka live's on his own (Shuyin nodded his head.) well I heard he get's very lonely." Tidus explained.

"Awww, poor Wakka." Shuyin replied.

"(_Sigh_.) Yes poor Wakka. So it means that if he dosen't mind we could move in with him." Tidus said.

"Right." Shuyin replied.

"We can ask him tommorow . Cause right now I've got a date to get ready for." Tidus said.

Back at the girl's house...

"Yunie, could we come in?" Rikku asked as her and Lenne knocked on Yuna's bedroom door.

"Whatever." Yuna replied bluntly. Rikku opened the door and her and Lenne walked in.

"Yuna we're sorry." Lenne apoligised as she sat next to Yuna on her bed.

"Yeah, we are." Rikku said siting on the other side of Yuna.

"It's alright guys, I mean I did get a bit stressed out. I guess... Well I guess I'm just ... Nervous." Yuna replied.

"You're nervous? Oh Yunie we'll help you." Rikku said.

"Yeah we will. But there's no need to be nervous. I mean you've been out with guys before." Lenne comforted.

"I know, but Tidus well he's different you know. I feel different around him." Yuna replied.

"Oh, Yunie are you in love?" Rikku asked.

"No, not in love, but well I just like him...Alot." Yuna answered.

"Well then you need a good outfit for tonight." Lenne said.

So Rikku and Lenne helped Yuna pick out an outfit, then while Yuna put on her make-up Rikku and Lenne went downstairs. A few minutes after, the door bell rang and Rikku ran to answer it. She opened the door to find Tidus standing there in jeans (He love's jeans!) a white top and a blue over shirt with the buttons undone. His hair was gelled up as usual.

"Hi Rikku, I'm here for Yuna." Tidus said.

"I know. Come in." Rikku replied. Tidus walked into the house as Rikku shut the door. "She's just putting some make-up on."

"Okay." Tidus replied as he sat on the armchair.

A few minutes later Yuna came down the stairs she was wearing : a black mini skirt, a pink halter neck top and pink strappy sandles. Her hair was up with two bangs hanging down the side of her face.(A/N: Like how she had her hair at the wedding in ffx.) Tidus looked at her as she entered the room, his jaw dropped as he stared at her.

"Whoa." Tidus gasped. The girls giggled.

"See Yunie, we told you he'd like it." Rikku whispered to Yuna. Yuna giggled again.

"So, I'm ready." Yuna said to Tidus knocking him out of his trance.

"Oh...Um sorry, let's go." Tidus replied.

"See ya later guys." Yuna said to Rikku and Lenne as she walked towards the door.

"Have fun you two." Rikku replied as they left. "I know we will."

"Ok, what time is everyone coming round?" Lenne asked Rikku. Rikku looked at the clock.

"In about 5 minutes." She replied.

Meanwhile with Tidus and Yuna...

"So, what movie are we seeing?" Yuna asked.

"That new one, The Ring." (A/N: I know that the ring isn't a new film, but in this fic it is. Mwahahahahaaa!) Tidus replied with a smirk on his face.

"Um...Isn't that supposed to be really scary? Yuna asked.

"Yeah." Tidus replied still smiling.

_Oh, god _Yuna thought.

Back with Rikku and Lenne...

The whole gang was at their house, they had just gone over the plan.

"So, you got all that Vinnie?" Rikku asked Vincent.

"Indeed." Vincent replied.

"Right is everyone ready to go?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah." Everyone replied.

"Ok then, it's showtime." Rikku said and they all walked out of the house. (A/N: I bet you can guess what they're gonna do!)

Back with Tidus and Yuna...

They had got their popcorn and drinks and were sat down watching The Ring.

"AHHHHH!" Yuna screamed (as well as some other people watching the film.) And she grabbed on to Tidus which made him smile. On the cinema screen a blonde person came on.

"Hello Blondie." A deep voice said.

"That voice sounds familliar." Tidus said to Yuna.

"It's just on the movie." Yuna replied.

"Scary." Tidus said.

"Hello." The voice came again. Tidus and Yuna slowly turned their heads around, they both screamed, Tidus threw his popcorn in the air which landed all over Yuna and Yuna spat her coke out all over Tidus. They could hear alot of laughter behind them which was : Rikku, Lulu, Emma, Wakka, Cloud, Squall, Gippal, Cliff, Shuyin, Lenne, Paine and lastly Vincent who was the one that spoke. Tidus was soaking wet with coke and Yuna was getting popcorn out of her bra.

"What the **FUCK **are you guy's doin' here!" Tidus asked.

"What does it look like? We're watching the movie just like you two." Cloud replied.

"Well, could you fuck off, cause ya know, we're kind of on a date here." Tidus said getting a bit pissed off.

"Yeah, get lost." Yuna added.

"You wanna fight?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah, do ya cause you can, BRING IT!" Gippal said.

"Guys shut up." Lulu ordered.

"Fine then." Gippal replied "Be like that."

"Yunie what are you doin'?" Rikku asked Yuna.

"Getting the blodey popcorn out of my bra." Yuna replied. They all started laughing their heads off again, but when they got evil glares from other people watching the movie they quickly shut up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Tidus apoligised.

"That's ok, I'm sorry about the drink." Yuna said.

" Don't worry it'll come out...I hope." Tidus replied.

"Did I do it right?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah! You were great!" Rikku replied.

"You well scared them, ya." Wakka added.

"Hello we are still here." Tidus said.

"Oh well." Paine replied.

"So my 50 gil?" Vincent asked holding out his hand.

"What 50 gil?" Rikku asked.

"I did my job, now I want my money." Vincent replied.

"Who said you were getting money?" Shuyin asked.

"I did." Vincent replied.

"Well you ain't gettin' any." Gippal said crossing his arms.

"Excuse me?" Vincent asked getting his gun out and pointing it at Gippal.

"I...I mean, here's 20 gil... it's all I've got." Gippal replied giving Vincent 20 gil.

"That won't do." Vincent said.

"Uh...Here's 30 gil, take it!" Rikku replied, quickly giving him 30 gil.

"Yeah, and here's some more." Squall said, giving Vincent some more gil.

"Okay then, I've got my money, now I'll be off, see ya." Vincent said getting out of his seat and walking out.

"Hey! The movie hasn't finished yet!" Rikku shouted.

"You think I care?" Vincent replied before he was gone.(A/N: But's that not the last we'll see of him!)

"So anyway, how's the date going Yunie?" Rikku asked.

"It was perfect before you lot came" Yuna replied.

"Sorry." Cliff apoligised. "We just wanted to see how you two lovebirds were getting on."

"D o you want me to give you a black eye?" Tidus asked raising his fist."

"No, no I'm alright thanks." Cliff replied.

"So anyone got any popcorn? I kind of DROPPED mine." Tidus asked.

"Yeah there's some in Yuna's bra, if you wanna go down there ya." Wakka replied.

"Yeah and I'm sure he would." Cliff added.

"You know I'm this close to giving you that black eye I was talking about." Tidus threatened.

"Um, ok I'll shut up now." Cliff replied.

"Thank you." Everyone thanked Cliff.

"Hey Yuna since the movie's nearly over and they've basicly ruined it, do you wanna go somewhere else?" Tidus asked.

"Ohhhhh!" The rest ohhhed except Yuna.

"Oh shut up. Of course I'd like to go somewhere else, away from these lot." Yuna replied.

"Cool. Come on." Tidus said, so they both got up and walked away from the movie.

"Hey we came here to spy on you! And we can't do that if you're not here!" Rikku shouted.

"Shut up!" The other people watching the movie shouted.

"Sorry." Rikku apoligised blushing.

"Hey Rikku, we can still spy on them." Lenne said.

"Yeah we just have to follow them." Emma added.

"Oh yeah. Come on then, let's go." Rikku replied. So they all walked out, once they were gone all the people still watching the movie cheered because they were finally gone.

"So where do you want to go?" Tidus asked Yuna.

"I don't know...How about a little walk." Yuna suggested.

"Sure." Tidus replied. So they started to walk, little did they know that the rest of the gang were following them minus Vincent. Yhey walked for a while until they reached a park. Then they carried on walking through the park past lot's of bushes. And hiding in those bushes there happened to be some people watching them. (A/N: That sounds naughty _Laughs like a maniac_!)

"Awww look at them! They're so cute!" Rikku whispered.

"Hey look Tidus just held on to Yuna's hand!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Cloud, you're too loud!" Squall whispered.

"Look, they stopped." Gippal said. So they all crawled along to the bushes next to where Tidus and Yuna were standing.

"I've had a really great time tonight, except from that little 'episode' in the cinema." Yuna said to Tidus.

"Ha ha, yeah well that was... Well put it this way I'm not finished with them lot yet." Tidus replied.

"Oh, god." Rikku whispered.

"Well I guess we'd better... Get back soon." Yuna said.

"Yeah I guess..." Tidus replied.

"Oh my god, I've got to get a better view, thay're about to kiss!" Rikku exclaimed. So she climbed up the tree next to them. (A/N: I'm not very good at writing kissing scenes, but here goes.) Tidus and Yuna got closer to each other, he put his arms around her waist and their faces got closer. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips were about to touch...

**BANG!**

They quickly let go of each other and looked around and there infront of the tree was Rikku on top of Cliff.

"Rikku, Cliff! What the fuck are you guys doin' here!" Tidus asked angrily.

"Um... Looking at the lovely veiw of...Um.." Rikku stammered.

"Cliff's ass!" Tidus finished.

"Ewwww! No way!" Rikku yelled.

"Then why are you on top of him?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah...Why are you...It hurt's...So could you...Like, get off?" Cliff asked from under Rikku.

"Oh...Uh, yeah sorry." Rikku replied as she got up and then Cliff got up aswell.

"So, what are you doing here, cause I'm it's not cause you wanna give Cliff a good fuck!" Tidus asked.

"Well...Um..." Rikku trailed off.

"And where are the rest?" Yuna asked.

"We're here." Lulu replied as her , Wakka, Cloud, Shuyin, Gippal, Lenne, Emma, Squall and Paine revealed themselves.

"Hi." They all said innocently to Tidus and Yuna.

"So, Rikku you gonna answer my question?" Tidus asked.

"And what...Question was that?" Rikku asked nervously.

"What the hell are you doin' here!" Yuna yelled.

"We...Are...Uh...Well you know...We're.." Rikku stammered .

"Spying on us." Tidus finished for her.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it spying...Just um, following." Rikku replied.

"Oh and that makes it alot better." Yuna said sarcasticaly.

"Yeah." Rikku replied.

"Look guys can you just go, cause we are still on our date." Tidu asked.

"Oh don't worry Ti we understand. You two wanna go somewhere private and make-out and stuff." Cliff said.

"Yeah, basicly." Tidus replied.

"Wha..." Yuna gasped while blushing.

"Only joking." Tidus replied. "Unless you want to."

"..." Yuna was speechless.

"Ha, don't worry I won't make you answer that." Tidus said.

"I'm sure she would love to Tidus." Gippal said. "Isn't that right Yuna?"(A/N: I know I'd love to!)

"Huh...No just shut up Gippal!" Yuna replied.

"Ok, ok. Anyway let's go guys. They want some 'alone' time." Gippal told. So they all walked away.

"Good luck, Yunie." Rikku said to Yuna before she left.

"Thanks." Yuna replied.

"So, shall we go somewhere private and make out and stuff?" Tidus asked.

"I thought...You were...Joking." Yuna replied.

"Yeah...I was." Tidus said."Look, don't worry. We've only known each other for a day so y..." He was cut off by Yuna's lips connecting with his. So without hesitating he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. They were making-out for a while but eventually they parted.

"Whoa, right on!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Huh?" Yuna asked.

"Uh, did I just say that outloud?" Tidus asked.

"Indeed you did Blondie." A deep voice replied.

Tidus and Yuna turned around to be faced with Vincent.(A/N: I told you he'd be back! _Laughs like a maniac!_)

"AHHHHHHH!" Yuna screamed.

"Vincent, what are you doin' here?" Tidus asked.

"Watching the show of course." Vincent replied.

"What show?" Yuna asked.

"That lovely smooch." Vincent replied.

"You saw that!" Tidus and Yuna yelled.

"Indeed." Vincent replied.

"How did you get here anyway. I thoght you went home?" Tidus asked.

"Indeed." Vincent replied. "See ya later guys, I look forward to the next show." Then he started to walk away.

"Who said there'll be a next show?" Yuna asked.

"I did." Vincent replied.

"What are you gonna do, force us to kiss?" Tidus asked.

"Maybe." Vincent replied. "I'll just make sure everyone's wacthing." Then he dissapered into the darkness.

"So where were we?" Tidus asked

"I beleive we were doing this..." Yuna replied moving her face closer to Tidus'.

"Say cheese." said a deep voice from behind them. Tidus and Yuna quickly turned around and saw Vincent there...Again.

"I said I'll be back for the next show." Vincent explained. "And I also said that I'll bring the other's. Come on out guys." Then from behind Vincent stood everyone else.

"Come on you two get on with the show, ya" Wakka ordered.

"Fucking hell guys, I thought you were going home!" Tidus yelled.

"We were, but then Vinnie came and told us about your little show." Rikku replied.

"Is that true Vincent?" Tidus asked.

"Indeed." Vincent replied.

"Come on Yuna I'll take you home." Tidus said to Yuna.

"Okay." Yuna replied. So her and Tidus off to Tidus' car.

"Oh, what! We came all the way back here for noyhing!" Cliff exclaimed.

"Guess we'll go too then." Gippal said.

"Yeah come on! Maybe we can catch them have a kiss at our front door!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Yeah, good idea!" Lenne replied and they all walked off to Rikku, Lenne's and Yuna's house.

Meanwhile in Tidus' car...

"So did you know that we're going on a trip?" Tidus asked Yuna as he was driving.

"What trip?" Yuna asked.

"Guess not." Tidus replied " Well it's a school trip at Mt Gagazet training facility."

"Oh, so what exactly do we do on this trip?" Yuna asked.

"Well we're put in groups of six, and we have to go in these cave places and fight fiends." Tidus explained.

"Sounds quite cool." Yuna said.

"Yeah." Tidus agreed.

"So when are we going on this trip?" Yuna asked.

"Uh... The day after tommorow." Tidus replied.

"Oh right." Yuna said.

Meanwhile with the others...

"Rikku here. Hey Vinnie you there? Oh Vinnie! Come in!" Rikku yelled through her walkie-talkie. She was hiding in the dustbin outside the house.

"I don't know anyone round here called Vinnie." Vincent replied through his walkie-talkie. " how 'bout you Blondie?" He asked Cliff.

"Huh me? Uh no!" Cliff replied.

"Good." Vincent said. Vincent was hiding somewhere...Somewhere in the darkness.

"So are they here yet?" Rikku asked.

"No they're not." Gippal replied through his walkie-talkie. He was hiding in Yuna's car that was parked in the drive way. He was with : Cloud, Cliff, Emma and Squall. Inside the house looking through the window was Lenne and Shuyin.

"So Lenne. You know we are alone in here." Shuyin said to Lenne.

"And?" Lanne asked.

"Well ya know...We could do, stuff." Shuyin replied.

"We cou..." Lenne was cut off.

"Hey, Shuyin, Lenne. Are they here yet? ya" Wakka asked through his walkie-talkie. Lenne and Shuyin were annoyed by this disturbence, but Lenne walked back to the window to see if Tidus and Yuna had arrived yet. She saw Tidus' Porsche park outside the house.

"They have arrived I repeat, they have arrived." Lenne replied into the walkie-talkie.

"Okay, we hear you." Lulu replied. She was hiding up a tree with Wakka and Paine.(A/N: That sound's very naughty!)

"Dr.P any news?" Rikku asked through her walkie-talkie.

"Don't call me that." Paine replied.

"Hey, look! They're here!" Cloud shouted.

"Be quiet, this is a covert operation. Over and out." Rikku told.

"Sorry." Cloud replied.

"Hey Cloud what if they see your hair?" Emma asked who was sat in the front of the car with Gippal.

"They won't don't worry." Cloud replied.

"You sure? 'Cause you know we could always chop it off." Squall joked who was sat next to Cloud in the back.

"Don't you even think about it." Cloud threatened.

"Ok, ok." Squall replied.

"Guys, be quiet they're about to come past you." Rikku ordered. "Oh, and Cloud you're gonna have to duck a bit more." So Cloud ducked down a bit more. Tidus and Yuna reached the front door.

"Okay, here come's the show." Vincent said.

"Well, uh good night." Tidus said to Yuna.

"Yeah, good night." Yuna replied going in for a kiss. But Tidus stopped moving closer when something caught his eye in Yuna's car.

"Hey, uh whats that?" Tidus asked.

"What's, what?" Yuna asked, she was a bit annoyed that they didn't kiss. (A/N: I know I would be!)

"That." Tidus replied pointing at something in the car.

"My car." Yuna replied confused.

"No, not that. The blonde, spiky thing in the back seat." Tidus explained.

"I don't know. Let's take a look." Yuna replied.

"Cloud! I thought I told you to duck down!" Rikku whispered through the walkie-talkie.

"I did." Cloud replied.

"What was that noise?" Tidus asked.

"It sounded like someone was talking." Yuna replied.

"Oh, shit." Cloud whispered to himself.

"Cloud! What the fuck! And you lot too! I can't beleive you guys!" Tidus shouted when he saw them in the car. "Where's the rest of you!"

"Look's like our covers blown." Rikku stated through the walkie-talkie.

"You've got walkie-talkie's!" Yuna shouted.

"Heh...Uh, yeah, do you wanna borrow 'em? They're Rikku's." Cliff replied nervously.

"What is this? Some kind of mission." Yuna asked.

"Well...Uh, sorta." Squall replied.

"Uh, could you guys come out now?" Gippal asked the rest.

"Uh...Okay." They all replied. So Rikku got out of the dustbin. Lulu, Wakka and Paine climbed down from the tree, Lenne and Shuyin came out of the house and Vincent...Well he just appeared somehow.

"I guess there's no show then?" Rikku asked.

"What do you think?" Tidus asked.

"Uh...Heh, uh...No." Rikku stammered.

"You guys just can't leave us alone. Can you?" Yuna asked.

"Uhhhh...Nope." The rest replied.

"What exactly do you want from us?" Tidus asked.

"A show Blondie." Vincent replied.

"Well you ain't getting one." Tidus replied.

"Then there isn't much point in us stayin' here is there?" Gippal asked.

"Nah, come on let's go." Squall replied. So him, Cloud, Gippal, Cliff, Emma, Lulu, Wakka, Paine and Vincent all walked off to their homes.

"Shuyin, what are you still doin' here?" Tidus asked Shuyin who was stood leaning against their car.

"Well I thiught that since I live with you, then there's no point in me walking if you're driving." Shuyin explained.

"Okay." Tidus replied.

"So...Um Tidus I'll see you tommorow." Yuna said to Tidus.

"Yeah." Tidus replied leaning in and softly kissing Yuna on the lips.

"Yay" Finally a show!" Rikku yelled. Tidus and Yuna parted.

"I didn't realise you two were still here." Yuna said to Rikku and Lenne who were stood a few mwtres away from them.

"Well, uh, see ya." Tidus said. Then he walked over to where Shuyin was stood at their car and he sat in the drivers seat.

"Bye Shuyin!" Lenne yelled.

"C ya." Shuyin replied. And with that they drove off. Yuna, Rikku and Lenne walked into their house.

"Thank for ruining my date." Yuna said sarcasticaly as she sat on the sofa.

"No prob Yunie. But that was some smooch." Rikku replied sitting next to Yuna.

"Yeah it was, is he a good kisser?" Lenne asked sitting in the arm chair.

"You should know. You've snogged his brother plenty of times." Rikku replied.

"Hey! Shut up! So who do you like then Rikku?" Lenne asked.

"Yeah Rikku, fill us in." Yuna said.

"Well I lke Cloud. He ids really cute." Rikku replied.

"What if he's got a girl friend?" Lenne asked.

"He hasn't." Rikku replied.

"How do you know?" Yuna asked.

" 'Cause he's been flirting with me." Rikku replied. Yuna and Lenne started to giggle.

"Yeah, I bet." Lenne said.

**Me: **Finally it's done! I would like to thank my reviewers. So thank you : Any-more-cheese, Blackdeath6, Dancing Summoner and tidus's lil hottie! I'm so happy that you all reveiwed!

**Charlie: **She wouldn't stop crying!

**Me: **Hey you wern't supposed to tell anyone that!

**Charlie: **Sorry, Reno told me to.

**Me: **Reno!

**Reno: **It serves you right for not putting me in this chappie!

**Me: **I'm sorry! But I told you that you'll be in the next one.

**Reno: **I better be!

**Vincent: **Indeed.

**Charlie:** (See's Vincent in the room) Vinnie! I luv you! Come here! (Starts chasing Vincent)

**Me:** Any way, please REVIEW! Now where were we Tidus?

**Rikku: **Uh oh. You better go now! Bye Bye xxx


	4. Reno's Threat

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Final Fantasy or Star Ocean. I'm getting pissed off with this disclaimer shit!

**Me:** Hey guys its me Blondie and I'm back with the next chappie! I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated for ages, it's all because of school and my **EVIL **homework! Oh and Blackdeath6 Auron is in this chapter!

**Auron: **Hmmmm...That's good.

**Reno: **And so am I!

**Me: **Yes. And so is Reno. And Rude.

**Rude: **...

**Me: **I agree Rude.

**Zell: **Do us lot come in this chapter?

**Me: **Yes, everyone come's back from holiday!

**Baralai: **Certainly.

**Charlie: **So what did you and Tidus get up to last night?

**Me: **That's between me and Tidus. Isn't that right Tidus?

**Tidus: **Uhhhh...Yeah.

**Charlie: **So do I come in this chappie?

**Me: **Uhhh...You won't be in it for a while.

**Charlie: **That is so unfair!

**Me: **Sorry. Anyway, here's chapter 4!

**Reno: **With me! And BEER!

**Me: **Uh Reno there's no beer.

**Reno: **Dodgey!

**Chapter four: **Reno's threat

Later that night at Cloud's house...

"So dude, you looking forward to Tifa coming back tommorow?" Gippal asked Cloud.

"Yeah, definately!" Cloud replied.

"God that chick is so fit!" Cliff exclaimed. Cloud gave Cliff a don't-you-touch-my-girlfriend look.

"Sorry man. Well Gippal your sister she is FINE!" Cliff said.

"Hey I heard that!" Emma shouted from the kitchen. Everyone laughed at Cliff. Then Emma came out of the kitchen with a drink in her hand, she sat next to Gippal on one of the sofa's.

"Well, Cloud your sis Daisy is pretty hot." Cliff told.

"Don't you even think about touching her." Cloud replied.

"Besides she likes Reno." Emma added.

"She likes that red-haired drinking freak?" Cliff asked.

"Yep." Cloud and Emma replied.

"_Sigh,_ All these girls are either taken or have no interest in me." Cliff whined.

"Whatever man. So Cloud shouldn't your sister be here by now?" Squall asked.

"Yeah dude she's taking forever." Gippal agreed.

"Well she said she'll be coming home tonight, but I..." Cloud was cut off by the front door slamming open.

"These fucking bags won't go through the fucking door!" A female voice shouted as she tried to push six bags through the door way.(A/N: Thats alot of bags! LOL!)

"Reno, could you help me please?" She asked.

"Sure." A male voice replied. Soon after, six bags came flying through the door. Then a teenage girl and a boy walked through the door. The girl had long blonde hair, she was wearing a blue strappy top, black mini-skirt and blue strappy sandels. This was Cloud's sister Daisy. The boy had long red hair pulled into a pony tail, he was wearing jeans and a red shirt. He also had sunglasses on top of his head. His name was Reno.

"Daisy!" Emma yelled as she ran over to Daisy and hugged the life out of her. (A/N: Just so you know, they're not lesbians. They're just best friends.)

"Emma...Let go...I...Can't...Breathe." Daisy struggled to say as she was being strangled by Emma. Emma let go of Daisy.

"Sorry I'm just really happy that you're back!" Emma squealed.

"Hey sis" Cloud greeted.

"Hi Cloud." Daisy replied. She went and sat down next to Cloud. And Emma sat where she was before.

"Hey Daisy." Gippal, Squall and Cliff said.

"Hi guys." Daisy replied. "Thanks for the lift Reno."

"No prob. It was Rude driving anyway." Reno replied.

"Oh yeah. THANK'S RUDE!" Daisy shouted through the open door. Rude just nodded his bald head from where he was sat in the car.

"Wait a sec. You...Gave her...A lift?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Reno replied.

"No. But you didn't do anything, did you?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud!" Daisy shouted, elbowing Cloud.

"Ow!" Cloud moaned painfully.

"No what did you expect us to do? Have sex in the back seat or something?" Reno asked. Cliff, who happened to be drinking at that moment, spat it out all over Gippal's hair.

"AHHHHH! MY HAIR! That's twice in one day!" Gippal screamed and he ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"What does he mean by twice in one day?" Daisy asked.

"Um...Don't worry about it." Squall replied.

"By the way, I didn't exdpect you to have sex in the back seat. You didn't, did you?" Cloud asked.

"Maybe." Reno replied. Daisy started to nearly choke on the bubble gum that was in her mouth.

"Whoa, Daisy you okay?" Cliff asked.

"Uh...Yeah, I'm fine." Daisy replied.

"Don't worry man I was only joking." Reno said.

"Good, you scared me there." Cloud replied.

"So anyway, I'll see you lot tommorow then." Reno said walking towards the door.

"Yeah, sse ya." Cloud, Squall, Cliff and Emma replied.

"Bye Reno." Daisy said.

"See ya babe." Reno replied winking at her. Then he walked out of the door.

"Oh my god, he is so **HOT!**" Daisy exclaimed.

"He totally digs you." Cliff told.

"He does!" Daisy asked excitedly.

"Don't tell her that." Cloud said. " Daisy you are not, I repeat: you are not going out with that alcoholic freak!"

"And why not? I'm allowed to do what I want." Daisy asked.

"Cause I d.." Cloud was cut off by Gippal who had just walked into the room.

"The hair...Is cool." Gippal said running a hand through his hair. He sat where he was before. "So, what 'ave I missed?"

"Well Cloud was just telling me that I'm not allowed to go out with Reno." Daisy replied.

"Why not? Reno's cool." Gippal said.

"Thank you Gippal. He is cool, and so good looking, and funny and cute. Oh and when he smiles I feel like I could just melt!" Daisy explained dreamily.

"You're obsessed!" Squall said.

"I'm not obsessed. I just really like him. But I guess...He'll never like me." Daisy replied sadly.

"Hey babe, don't put yourself down like that. Like I said before, he digs you." Cliff explained.

"Thanks, and don't you ever call me babe again." Daisy replied.

"Hey thats not fair! You let Reno call you babe, but not me." Cliff whined.

"Of course I let Reno, it makes me go all tingly inside when he calls me babe!" Daisy replied.

"_Sigh _Give me a break." Cloud sighed.

"Shut up. Ok well I'm going to bed. There's four bags, so that's one for each of you boys to carry, ok." Daisy explained. Then she ran up the stairs.

"I'm coming too!" Emma shouted. And she ran up too. All four boys groaned then they picked the bags up and carried them upstairs.

The next morning at Tidus' place...

"Hey sleepy head! Get up!" Shuyin shouted from downstairs.

"Can't I just have a little longer?" Tidus mumbled sleepily.

"Don't make me get dad up there!" Shuyin yelled. Tidus bolted straight up from his bed.

"Ok, I'm coming!" He shouted back. So he got showered, gelled his hair, you know the usual morning routine. Then he went downstairs.

"So when are you two maggots gonna move out?" Jecht asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is someone we're gonna ask today." Tidus replied.

"Oh really, I'll be glad to have you two gone." Jecht said.

"And we'll be glad to be gone." Shuyin replied.

"Don't you get cheeky boy." Jecht ordered.

"Whatever old man." Shuyin replied.

"Well, we're going now. See ya later." Tidus said to Jecht.

"Yeah, later." Shuyin added. Jecht didn't say anything he just grunted. Tidus and Shuyin got into the car and went to pick up Wakka. When they arrived they honked the horn to get Wakka to come out.

"Hey Wakka! Get your ass out 'ere!" Tidus shouted

"Ok, ok. I'm comin', ya!" Wakka shouted back. Then the front door swung open and Wakka stpped out. He ran over to the car and jumped in. Tidus started the car up again and drove off.

"What's happenin' guys?" Wakka asked.

"Nothing much, oh except for the fact that our dad wants us to move out, so we were wondering if we could move in with you." Shuyin replied.

"Of course you can! Dude, this is gonna be sweet, ya!" Wakka exclaimed.

"Great, so can we move in tonight?" Tidus asked.

"Sure thing." Wakka replied. They eventually reached the school and Tidus parked the car. Once they got out, Yuna, Rikku and Lenne ran up to them.

"Hi Tidus." Yuna greeted.

"Hey babe." Tidus replied. Rikku and Lenne giggled.

"So, are you three girls ready to meet the rest of our gang?" Shuyin asked.

"Yeah! I'm so excited!" Rikku yelled excitedly jumping up and down.

"So how many more of you are there?" Lenne asked.

"Hmmmmm...About thirteen." Wakka replied.

"Thirteen!" Rikku, Yuna and Lenne shouted shocked. Then two motorbikes drove into the carpark, the first one was black and it had one person on it. The second was dark blue which had two people on it.

"Mornin Vinnie!" Rikku greeted Vincent as he parked next to them and got off.

"Indeed." Vincent replied. Then the other motorbike parked next to Vincent's. Cloud and Daisy got off.

"Hi Cloud! Um...Who's that?" Rikku asked.

"Huh...Oh yeah, this is my sister Daisy." Cloud replied.

"Hi." Daisy said.

"And Daisy, that's Rikku, Yuna and Lenne." Clous explained pointing to each one as he said their name.

"Hi." Rikku, Yuna and Lenne said.

"So Daisy, how was the holiday?" Tidus asked.

"It was so cool! Especially as Reno was there!" Daisy replied dreamily.

"That is all she's been talking about since she got back. Reno this, Reno that! It's really pissing us off! I'm surprised one of us hasn't smacked her yet!" Cloud explained.

"Who's Reno?" Lenne asked.

"He's this really **HOT **guy! But hand's off cause he's **MINE!**" Daisy replied.

"He's your boyfriend?" Yuna asked.

"Well...Uh...No." Daisy replied.

"So, where's Cliff, Gippal, Squall and Emma?" Wakka asked.

"They're not here yet." Cloud replied.

"Oh yes they are. Look." Tidus corrected pointing to the red convertible that just drove into the carpark and over to where they were standing.

"Yo guys." Shuyin greeted when they Cliff, Gippal, Squall and Emma got out of the car.

"Um, excuse me but do I look like a guy?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, ya do!" Gippal joked. Everyone laughed except Emma.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Emma whined.

"Sorry. But I just couldn't resist." Gippal apoligised.

"Ohhh! When is Reno gonna get here! I can't wait to see him!" Daisy whined.

"She's still going on about him?" Gippal asked.

"Geez Daisy, you only saw him last night, you know when he said that you two had sex in his car." Cliff said.

"They what!" Tidus, Shuyin, Wakka, Rikku, Yuna and Lenne asked.

"Long story." Squall replied. Then a black convertible drove into the carpark.Three girls, Lulu, Paine and someone else with red hair, got out of the car and walked over to the rest.

"Hi Lulu, hi Paine, hi ... Who's that?" Rikku asked pointing to the other girl.

"I'm Nel." Nel replied.

"Oh, I'm Rikku, this is Yuna my cousin and this is Lenne my other cousin. Cause they're sisters." Rikku explained.

"Hi." Yuna and Lenne said.

"Hello." Nel replied. Suddenly some cool music (A/N: Any-more-cheese will know what I mean by cool music!) came out of nowhere.

"There's only one car that music could be coming from." Gippal told.

"BARALAI!" All the guys shouted. Then two cars a silver Persia and a blue convertible came from the right entrance of the carpark (A/N: There's three entrences to the carpark.) Then from the left entrance another two cars came a red Toyota and a black Jaguar. And finally from the middle entrance a red Ferrari came which was where the cool music was coming from.

"Yay! I'ts Reno's car!" Daisy shouted pointing to the black Jaguar. The five cars parked around the group. Yuffie and Tifa got out of the silver Persia, Maria and Mirage got out of the blue Convertible. Then Rinoa and Aeris got out of their red Toyota, Reno and Rude got out of their black Jaguar and finally Baralai, Zell and Fayt got out of the red Farrai. They all walked over to the rest.

"Hey Baralai, love the music!" Gippal exclaimed.

"Yeah its cool ain't it." Baralai agreed.

"Nice tan dude!" Tidus commented to Baralai.

"Thanks." Baralai thanked.

"So, who's the lovely ladys?" Reno asked.

"Oh, this is Rikku, Yuna and Lenne." Tidus replied pointing to each of them. Daisy frowned and looked down. Reno noticed her looking upset.

"But there's no one as lovely as this little lady. Right babe?" Reno said to Daisy as he walked over to her and put his arm around her waist. Daisy looked up and smiled.

"Hi Reno." Daisy said.

"Hey babe." Reno replied.

"Cloud! I missed you so much!" Tifa exclaimed, she then ran up to Cloud and embraced him in a long deep kiss. Rikku stood there very shocked, she had no idea that Cloud had a girlfriend and she liked him a lot. She felt like crying but knew she'd embaress herself if she did.

"I've...Uh...Just got to...Get something...from the car." She stammered then she quickly ran over to their car. Yuna and Lenne looked at each other then ran after Rikku.

"Was it something I said?" Tifa asked. The rest shrugged their shoulders.

"Rikku!" Yuna and Lenne shouted as they ran after Rikku. She just ignored them and stood by the car.

"Rikku, whats wrong?" Yuna asked.

"Nothing. I just forgot something." Rikku replied still looking at the ground.

"Well I've got the keys so you wouldn't beable to get in the car anyway." Lenne said swinging the keys round her finger.

"Yeah but.." Rikku started.

"Yeah but, No but." Yuna said. (A/N: If you've watched little Britain then you know what I mean when I say: yeah but, no but!)

"Yeah but... I didn't think Cloud had a girlfriend." Rikku said.

"Well, we didn't either." Lenne replied.

"Don't worry Rix, there's plenty other fish in the sea." Yuna said.

"Yeah, Gippal's pretty hot and he's single." Lenne suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rikku replied

"Of course we're right." Lenne joked. They all giggled.

"Thanks guys." Rikku thanked.

"Hey, thats what we're here for." Yuna replied. They walked back to the others.

"Did you get what you need, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Huh...Oh that...Uh yeah." Rikku stammered. Then the bell rang, so they all walked inside to their first lesson which was p.e. Once they got to the gym, they all started talking because their teacher wasn't there yet.

"So Reno man, Daisy really likes you." Cliff stated.

"Yeah, I know." Reno boasted.

"So do you like her?" Tidus asked.

"Well yeah I do, but I'm not really the kind of guy that goes over to a girl and says 'I love you'." Reno replied.

"No,you're the kind of guy that goes over to a girl and says 'hey you wanna have sex?' " Rude joked. They all laughed at this.

"Yeah you're right there!" Reno replied.

"Indeed." Vincent said. (A/N: I don't know why I put that there! Indeed! AHHHHH!)

"What? So you're gonna have sex with her?" Zell asked.

"I don't think I'd be able to get to her." Reno replied.

"Why not?" Gippal asked.

"Cause of Cloud man! He won't let me go any where near her! And if I had sex with her, he'd probaly kill me!" Reno replied.

"Where is Cloud anyway?" Squall asked.

"Over there snogging Tifa, ya." Wakka replied pointing at Cloud and Tifa sat on a bench snogging.

"I should'ny have asked!" Squall said.

"Well Reno I don't think you have to have sex with her to show her you like her." Baralai explained. "Just tell her how you feel."

"Like I said before I'm not a mushy knd of guy." Reno replied.

"Well then, go over there and snog her or something." Cliff suggested.

"You know what, that is a great idea! But what about Cloud?" Reno asked.

"We'll hold him back for ya, and plus I think he's a little occupied at the moment." Tidus replied.

"Okay then, watch a pro in action." Reno said. Then he got up and walked over to the girls.

"Hey girls what'cha talkin' about?" Reno asked as he sat down next to Daisy. Daisy blushed.

"Actually we were talking about you. Well to be more specific DAISY was talking about you." Yuffie replied.

"YUFFIE! Shut up!" Daisy shouted. Reno laughed.

"And what were you sayin about moi?" He asked.

"Daisy was saying how cu..." Daisy elbowed Rinoa before she could say anything else.

"Ow! What did you do that for!" Rinoa asked.

"I think you know why." Daisy replied.

"So are you all looking forward to the trip tommorow?" Reno asked.

"Oh yeah, that trip is gonna be so cool!" Rikku replied excitedly.

"Oh, and Daisy was telling us that she really hopes that she'll be in your cabin." Emma told Reno.

"EMMA! I am gonna kill you!" Daisy shouted angrily.

"So Daisy, you really wanna be in my cabin?" Reno asked.

"Well, I...Uh...Um, Uh. Um would you look at that Cloud and Tifa are making out." Daisy replied quickly changing the subject.

"Maybe we could copy them." Reno said.

"You, wha..." But before Daisy could say anymore, Reno's lips were on hers. She was surprised at this, but as she had waited, well she had waited like forever for this, so she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. All the girls around them started to giggle. And the boys over in there little group saw the whole thing. Just then someone entered the Gym, he was wearing a long red coat, he had blackish, greyish hair and was wearing cool, black shades even though they were inside. It looked like his arm was broken as it wasn't through the sleeve, but it wasn't broken. This was Auron their p.e teacher. When Auron walked in he had seen Daisy and Reno making out, he also saw Cloud and Tifa making out, so he had to split the two couples up. He decided to go to Cloud and Tifa first.

"Ahem. Excuse me." Auron said trying to get their attention. Cloud and Tifa came apart.

"Oh, uh sorry." Tifa apoligised.

"Now it's time to split the other couple." Auron explained.

"What other couple?" Cloud asked. Auron pointed to Daisy and Reno.

"Looks like your sisters been busy." Auron said chuckling (sp?).

"That little bastard!" Cloud shouted as he stood up. Then he rushed over to them.

"Cloud, wait!" Tifa yelled, getting up and following Cloud.

"Um, here's our cue guys." Fayt said when he saw Cloud going over to Daisy and Reno.

"Why should we stop him?" Vincent asked.

"Cause we told Reno we would." Gippal replied.

"Yeah, but if we don't we get to see Blondie beat up Reno. Now wouldn't that be fun." Vincent said.

"Hey I thought I was Blondie!" Tidus yelled. (A/N: NO! I'm Blondie! Mwahahahahahaaa!)

"Indeed you are Blondie." Vincent replied.

"Come on, we need to stop Cloud, ya." Wakka said.

"Yeah, lets go!" Zell replied. So they all ran over to Cloud.

"Hey, uh Cloud where are you going?" Squall asked as him and the other boys stood in front of Cloud.

"Get out of my way!" Cloud shouted.

"Cloud you don't need to go over there." Cliff said.

"Yes I do, I need to teach that fucking git not to mess with my sister!" Cloud shouted. Tidus and Cliff grabbed on to Cloud so he couldn't get past. "Lemme go! Reno, get your fucking hands off of Daisy!" Reno and Daisy parted.

"Oh shit, Cloud saw us." Daisy said.

"Hey don't worry, we enjoyed it right?" Reno asked.

"Yeah, but Cloud is gonna kill you." Daisy replied.

"Already taken care of." Reno told, pointing over to Tidu and Cliff holding Cloud back.

"Okay, can we get on with the lesson now!" Auron asked

"Not before I kill Reno!" Cloud shouted.

"Well I do not allow killing in my classes, so save it for after school." Auron replied. "Now all of you calm down and sit on the benches!" They all did what Auron said and sat on the benches. Cloud gave Reno a 'I'll-deal-with-you-later' look. So the lesson went on and on. It was basicly just a lecture about blitzball.. Finally the bell rang for the next lesson and Reno legged it out of the Gym to get away from Cloud.

"Hey Reno! Wait!" Daisy yelled as she ran after him. Then Cloud ran after Daisy. So then the rest of the gang had to follow. Their next lesson was R.e, Reno ran to the classroom so that he would be safe from Cloud. When he arrived at the classroom the teacher Issaru was already there sat at his desk. Reno was glad cause that meant that Cloud couldn't do any thing leathal to him. So he sat down at the back of the classroom since he was the first one there. A couple of minutes later Daisy came running into the classroom, she was out of breath as she had been running after Reno.

"...Uh...Reno...You...Run...really...Fast." Daisy said taking deep breaths after each word.

"Well, when your shit scared you tend to run for your life." Reno replied.

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure he won't go that hard on her." Daisy assured giggling as she sat down next to Reno. Just as she sat down Cloud burst into the classroom.

"Reno! I'm gonna kill you!" He shouted.

"And why would you want to do that, Blondie?" A male voice asked from behind Cloud. Cloud turned around to see Seymour and his posse.

"Um excuse me, but only I call people Blondie. And plus that's not Blondie. He is." Vincent corrected pointing at Tidus as him and the rest approched. "That's Bannana-Head."

"You think I give a shit." Seymour replied. "Anyway BANNANA-HEAD. I thought Reno was your friend."

"Hmph. He was until he went and snog- Wait a sec, why am I having this conversation with you? It's none of your business." Cloud replied. Then he turned around and walked over to his seat.

"Everyone come in and take your seats." Issaru ordered. So everyone walked in and sat at a seat. Issaru started to talk about boring things. Suddenly Cloud had a great idea, a huge grin appeared on his face. Then he ripped a piece of paper out of his book and started to write on it, then he folded it and threw it to Reno. Reno picked it up and looked around then he noticed Cloud grinning evily. So he nervously opened the note. (A/N: The writing in bold italics is the notes.) It read:

_**Enjoy this lesson, cause it'll be your last. Mwahahahahaaaa!**_

Reno was even more scared now. He wrote something back on the paper and lobbed it over to Cloud. Cloud opened it and read it.

_**Cloud, why are you so hard on me? I mean I only kissed her come on. P.S. Whats all this mwahahahahaaaa!**_

Cloud wrote something and threw back to Reno. Reno read it.

_**Exactly you kissed her. I don't want you going out with her. I know she'll get hurt. P.S. Mwahahahahaaaaa is my evil laugh, it sounds cool don't it.**_

Reno wrote back, Cloud read it.

_**How would she get hurt? P.S. It don't sound cool, it's scary!**_

Cloud wrote back, Reno read it

_**Well, I know that you'll see some other chick and dump Daisy, then she'll be really hurt.**_

Reno wrote back, Cloud read it.

_**I wouldn't hurt her. Can't you just give me a chance?**_

Cloud wrote back, but this time the note landed infront of Daisy so she opened it and...She burst out laughing. Everyone stared at her like she was mental or something.

"Daisy, what's so funny?" Reno whispered to Daisy. She was still laughing but she passed the note to Reno. On the piece of paper there was a cartoon picture of Cloud killing Reno with a huge sword.

"Reno? Could I take a look at this note?" Issaru asked snatching the note from Reno.

"Oh no." Reno said dropping his head into his hands.

"Ha. It looks like we have an artist on the class." Issaru said holding the picture up. The whole class burst out laughing. Reno's face went as red as his hair.

"Oh god! Daisy I see why you were laughing!" Cliff exclaimed. Then they eventually calmed down.

"And remember...No note passing in class." Issaru said then he went back to the front of the class. "Now where was I?" He asked talking to no one in particular. "Ah, yes." So he carried on with the lesson. After a while the bell rang for lunch. Once again, Reno legged it out of the classroom. So Daisy followed him. She found him sat in the cafeteria eating lunch by himself. So she went and joined him.

"Hi Reno. Why did you run off so fast?" Daisy asked as she sat next to Reno.

"Can't you guess." Reno replied. Daisy giggled.

"Uh, Reno could I ask you something?" Daisy asked.

"You just did." Reno replied.

"Huh." Daisy said confused.

"You just asked me if you could ask me something." Reno replied.

"Oh right. Well can I anyway?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah sure. Ask away." Reno replied.

"Um, okay. Well you see I was just wondering...Why did you kiss me?" Daisy asked.

"Well it was the only way I could show you that I like you." Reno replied.

"You like me!" Daisy yelled surprised. "Whoa Cliff was right."

"Those are three words I never thought could be put in a sentence together." Reno joked.

"Yeah. But you know, you could've just told me." Daisy said.

"Yeah but kissing is so much better." Reno replied.

"Yeah, I agree." Daisy agreed. Suddenly the cafeteria doors swung open everyone turned to see a very angry looking Cloud and the rest behind him.

**Me: **Well there you have it. I'm sorry if Cloud seemed to overreact a little bit, but he really has something against Reno! Thank you to my reveiweres : Cheese, Blackdeath6,digitalgirl89 and Dancing Summoner!

**Reno: **You won't let Cloud beat me up will you!

**Me: **You'll just have to wait and see!

**Reno: **You are so mean!

**Charlie: **Hey don't dis the author, she's cool!

**Me: **Thanks Charlie!

**Charlie: **That's ok. So are you gonna put me in it now!

**Me: **You're in it kinda soon. but not right now.

**Tidus: **I wasn't in much of this chapter!

**Me: **I'm so sorry Tidus! I'll try to put you in the next chappie some more!

**Tidus: **You better!

**Vincent: **Indeed!

**Charlie: **Yeah you saud it Vinnie!

**Me: **Anyway. Read the next chappie to find out what Cloud does to Reno! PLEASE REVEIW!


	5. Smacks, notes and detentions!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT own anything from Final Fantasy or Star Ocean!

**Me: **Hiya! It is me Blondie. Sorry I haven't updated for a ages and ages and ages, you should know exactly why I haven't...**SCHOOL & HOMEWORK!** Stupid motherfucking teachers!

**Auron: **_Ahem,_ I happen to be a teacher in this fic.

**Me: **Oh yeah, uh...Sorry man.

**Auron: **Excuse me?

**Me: **I mean, uh...Auron.

**Auron: **Hmmmmm...That's how it's done!

**Reno: **So...What happens to me in this chappie? Cloud don't kill me does he?

**Me: **Hmmmm...I'm not telling u!

**Reno: **Oh, please! _(Puppy dog eyes) _PLEASE!

**Me: **Ok then come on Reno, we'll go somewhere private, then I'll tell u. _Hello-Blondie and Reno go into another room._

**Cliff: **What do ya think they're gonna do in there?

**Charlie: **They won't do anything naughty. Blondie loves Tidus.

**Tidus: **Of course she does, who wouldn't?

**Everyone: **_Sweat drop!_

**Rikku: **Anyway! Here is chapter five, enjoy!

**Previously on Luca High Life:**

_Suddenly the cafeteria doors swung open, everyone turned to see a very angry looking Cloud and the rest behind him._

**Chapter five: **Smacks, notes and detentions!

"Reno! I would run if I were you!" Squall shouted over to Reno.

"Um, ok!" Reno replied. He quickly got up and started running roun dthe cafeteria.

"Not so fast! Cloud shouted, then he started to chase Reno.

"Hey Cloud! Don't hurt him!" Daisy shouted, and she ran after Cloud. So there they were the three of them running round the cafeteria looking like idiots. The rest of the gang took their seats and watched the show along with everyone else in the cafeteria. Reno kept on running as fast as he could to get away from Cloud but there just had to be a bannana peel on the floor so-well you can kind of guess what happens-he ran straight onto it not realising it was there and slipped face first onto the floor. He slowly stood up.

"Who the fuck put that fucking bannana peel on the floor?" (A/N: It was me! _Reno starts chasing me trying to kill me!_ AHHHHHH!) Reno shouted. The whole cafeteria was silent until Cloud reached Reno and smacked him right in the face. He fell straight back onto the floor in pain. Daisy screamed and ran over to Reno.

"Oh my God. Cloud what the fuck did you do that for?" Daisy yelled. She helped Reno get off the floor.

"Ow." Reno moaned painfully.

"Cloud! What did he do to deserve that?" Daisy asked angrily.

"I think you know pretty well what he did." Cloud replied.

"He kissed me! Wow, big deal! You and Tifa always kiss and I don't start chasing her round the cafeteria trying to kill her!" Daisy shouted.

"Well that's different! We're going out!" Cloud replied.

"So? And why would it matter if I went out with Reno?" Daisy asked.

"Cause I don't trust him! He'd probably just get you drunk then try and have sex with you! And then when he gets bored with you he'll dump you then go off with some other chick! And you'll be really upset! Daisy I don't want to see you get hurt!" Cloud explained.

"Can't you just give him a chance? You know how much I like him! You always ruin my life, I...I hate you!" Daisy shouted and she ran out of the cafeteria.

"Hey! Daisy come back!" Reno yelled as he followed her. Those three words kept spinning round in Clouds head, _I hate you, I hate you..._ His little sister hated him. He just stood there thinking about it over and over again, until finally he ran after Daisy and Reno.

Reno tried to follow Daisy but he lost her so he stopped and leaned against the wall trying to figure out what to do. But then Cloud walked up to him.

"Shall I help you find her?" Cloud asked. Reno quickly looked up and when he saw Cloud, he tried to run away but Cloud stopped him.

"Look Reno, I'm not gonna hurt you." Cloud assured.

"Is this some sort of joke? First you want to kill me and now you're being all nice." Reno asked.

"I thought about it and I'm willing to give you a chance. But if you hurt her I'm gonna have to hunt you down!" Cloud threatened.

"Ok ok. I can only take one black eye!" Reno replied. Cloud laughed.

"Come on lets go find her." Cloud said. So they both walked off in search of Daisy.

Meanwhile back in the cafeteria...

"Well that was some show." Tidus said.

"Yeah it was." Yuna agreed.

"Well you two lovebirds had an even better show last night, didn;t ya?" Rikku teased.

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked.

"Your little smoochy!" Rikku and Lenne replied.

"Oohhhhh!" The others oohhhed.

"When you guys went home you missed the show." Rikku said.

"I saw it." Shuyin told.

"Yeah and I saw one before that." Vincent said.

"So maybe you two could do a replay so that we can all see?" Aeris asked.

"And why would we..." Tidus was cut off by Yuna's lips connecting with his, he was surprised but he liked it so he kissed her back.

"Dude!" Wakka exclaimed.

"Touche'!" Baralai replied. Tidus and Yuna broke apart.

"...Do that?" Tidus finished his sentence from before. Yuna giggled.

Back with Cloud and Reno...

"There she is." Reno whispered to Cloud pointing over to Daisy leaning against the wall crying with her face in her hands.

"Lets go." Cloud whispered back. They walked over to Daisy.

"Daisy..." Cloud said when they got closer to Daisy. She looked up.

"Go away!" She yelled and she ran into the girls toilets.

"Oh shit." Reno cursed.

"Come on." Cloud ordered, he started to drag Reno.

"Oh no...No I'm not going in there! What if someone see's us? We'll be the laughing stock of the school!" Reno whined.

"I don't give a shit!" Cloud replied, and he pulled Reno into the girls toilets.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed two girls when Reno and Cloud walked in. They quickly ran out.

"Well thats one way to get rid of them." Cloud said.

"Cloud, look!" Reno said pointing to something attached to the wall.

"What?" Cloud asked as he turned and faced Reno.

"That." Reno replied.

"Reno, its a tampon machine." Cloud told. _God, how dumb can he get!_ Cloud thought to himself. Reno walked closer to the tampon machine.

"What the fuck! You have to pay to get one!" Reno whined.

"Come on Reno we're here to do something." Cloud said.

"Just a sec, give me some gil."

"No! We need to find Daisy!"

"Okay. Oh, can you hear that?"

"Yeah someones crying."

"It must be Daisy!" So they walked past each of the cubicles. The crying kept getting louder.

"This one." Cloud whispered when they reached the cubicle that Daisy wasin. "Daisy? Are you in there?"

"No! Fuck off!" Daisy yelled.

"Daisy, could you come out please?" Cloud pleaded

"Why should I? And what are you guys doing in here?"Daisy asked.

"We came to see if you were alright." Reno replied.

"Yeah and if you come out, Reno will give you a big smooch!" Cloud added.

"Yeah right. Like you would let him do that!" Daisy repplied

"I would." Cloud said.

"Seiously?" Daisy asked starting to get interested.

"Yep."Cloud answered. The door unlocked and slowly opened, Daisy came out and rushed into Reno's arms giving him a huge hug.

"Where's my kiss then?" Reno asked cheekily. Daisy giggled then reached up and gave him a long kiss.

"Okay, not that long." Cloud interrupted. They quickly came apart.

"Uh...Cloud I didn't mean what I said...It's just...Well you know what I'm like when I'm angry. I'm sorry. I don't hate you." Then she ran into Cloud's arms and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey uh...Anyone got any gil?" Reno asked eyeing the tampon machine. Cloud and Daisy laughed. Then the bell rang for the last lesson. Daisy and Cloud came apart.

"Clome on lets get to class." Cloud said. All three of them walked out. Whan they entered the classroom everyone was there and they all looked at them as they walked in.

"Reno! You're ALIVE!" Gippal shouted when Reno, Cloud and Daisy sat down.

"Yeah course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Reno asked. Everyone looked at Cloud.

"Oh, well we sorted out our differences." Reno explained.

"So Cloud is okay with you two being together?" Cliff asked.

"I'm giving him one chance." Cloud replied.

"Hey Auron man what're you doin' under there?" Tidus asked. Suddenly a loud bang was heard.

"Owwww! Who put that fucking desk there?" The voice of Auron shouted. The whole class burst out laughing. Auron poped his head out from behind the desk. "What do you find so funny! Now silence!" They all did what he said and calmed down. "Cid (A/N: From FF7) is very busy today as he is the head teacher. So I will be taking you for your geography lesson. So you are to read pages 144, 145 and 146 from your text books. This is to be done in silence! I don't want to hear a peep out of any of you!" Everyone got out their geography text books and turned to the right page. A few people started to read but most of them pretended to and took this time to pass notes. Vincent got a peice of paper and wrote on it, then he threw over to Tidus but instead of landing on the desk it hit him on the head then bounced off and landed on the table.

"Ow! What was that!" Tidus asked looking up at the ceiling. Yuna-Who was sat next to him-Nudged him and pointed to the paper.

"Ahh. I see." Tidus whispered. So he read the note: (A/N: Writing in bold italics is the notes)

_**Hello Blondie! Guess who?**_

Tidus wrote back and threw it to Vincent, and he read it.

_**Hey Vincent. What do you want? You're scaring me!**_

Vincent wrote back, Tidus read it.

_**Indeed I am Blondie. I just wanted to say hello, oh and say hi to your little girlfriend for me.**_

So Tidus nudged Yuna

"What?" Yuna asked.

"Vincent says hi." Tidus repplied.

"Okaaaayyyy. Tell him I say hi back." Yuna said sort of weirded (A/N: Is that even a word? LOL!) out. So Tidus wrote back Vincent read it.

_**Yuna says Hi too!**_

Vincent wrote back, Tidus read it. (A/N: God! How many times have I typed that!)

_**So now you're calling Yuna your girlfriend!**_

Tidus wrote back, Vincent read.

_**No you're the one that called her mt girlfriend. And...Well...She is.**_

Vincent wrote back, Tidus read.

_**Indeed I was Blondie. Does Yuna knoew that shes your girlfriend?**_

Tidus wrote back, Vincent read.

_**I don't know.**_

Vincent wrote back, but this time he threw the note over to Yuna, so she read it.

_**Hello Yuna. Do you know that Tidus calls you his girlfriend?**_

Yuna smiled and wrote back on the paper, Vincent read it.

_**No I didn't. Does he?**_

Vincent wrote back and Yuna read.

_**Indeed he does.**_

Yuna wrote back, Vincent read.

_**COOL!**_

Vincent wrote back, Yuna read it.

_**So do you like him saying that?**_

Yuna wrote back she was about to throw it but then...

"Miss Lescing (A/N: Sorry if anyone else has used this last name for Yuna, but I think it suits her!) what do you have there?" Auron asked. Everyone looked at Yuna.

"Um...My g-geography book sir." Yuna stammered.

"No! The thing in your hand." Auron corrected.

"This? Well...Its, my...Uh...Um...My um timetable. Yeah, thats it my timetable." Yuna replied. She wasn't a very quick thinker.

"Oh. Well may I take a look at it?" Auron asked.

"Well...Um...Not really sir." Yuna replied.

"Bring it here NOW!" Auron shouted.

"Uh...Okay." Yuna said quietly. She slowly got out of her seat and began walking to the front, all pairs of eyes were on her. She reached Auron's desk and handed him the note. Auron looked at it.

"As I suspected." Auron said.

"Read it out! Read it out! Read it out!" Cliff, Reno, Gippal and Shuyin shouted.

"Be quiet! I was going to read it out anyway." Auron replied.

"You what?" Tidus and Yuna asked.

"I'm reading it out." Auron replied. So he read the whole thing out to the class by the time he had finished Rikku was on the floor with laughter and Tidus and Yuna were dead embarressed. "So Vincent, Tidus and Yuna detention after school. And Rikku get off the floor!"

"Sorry." Rikku apoligised as she got up and sat back down. Just as she did the bell rang, so everyone put their books away, got up and walked out of the door to go home, that is except Vincent, Tidus and Yuna. Rikku and Lenne were waiting outside for Yuna they were standing with Shuyin and Wakka who were waiting for Tidus. No one was there for Vincent. (A/N: Awwwwww! Poor Vinnie! Cheese will wait for you Vinnie!)

"That was one of the funniest lessons ever!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Yeah it was!" Shuyin agreed.

"Yuna never was a good liar, and she still ain't!" Lenne laughed.

"Yeah it was a pretty lame excuse 'It's my...uh...um timetable." Wakka replied mimicing Yuna in a girly voice. They all laughed.

"Be quiet, they're coming." Lanne said as she saw Tidus, Vincent and Yuna walk out of the school building. Tidus and Yuna walked over to them, but Vincent just went over to his moterbike and drove off.

"Hi guys." Tidus greeted .

"Hey. How was detention man?" Wakka asked.

"He wasn't too hard on us." Tidus replied.

"So those were some great notes!" Shuyin laughed.

"Shut up bro." Tidus said

"We'd better go girls. Come on." Lenne said.

"Yeah lets go!" Rikku agreed

"Ok. Um bye Tidus. I'll see you tommorow.I hope I'm in the same group as you." Yuna said, then she walked over to her car with Lenne and Rikku.

"See ya." Tidus replied.

"Come on Tidus we'd better start packing." Shuyin told. (A/N: If you can't remember they're moving in with Wakka.) So they walked over to their car with Wakka.

**Me: ** Yay! I did it! I would like to thank the following people for their reviews: Cheese, Digitalgirl89, Dancing summoner, Blackdeath6 and rikkume! I luv you all so much!

**Tidus: **Hey! I thought you luv me!

**Me: **Of course I luv you Tidus! You are the hottest man on earth! And Spira! I luv the reviewers cause they review me! But I luv you in a different way!

**Tidus: **_Sweat drop _Ok, thats confusing.

**Me: **You are so cute when you're confused! But then again you're always cute! Come ere Tidus! Give me a smooch! _Chases Tidus out of the room._

**Everyone else: **_Sweatdrop!_

**Gippal: **Do you think he'll be okay?

**Charlie: **Yeah, he'll be okay...I hope.

**Mirage: **Maybe I should go and check on them. _Goes and checks on them. Comes back in screaming._

**Charlie: **What? What's happened?

**Mirage: **They're making out. And I mean really making out.

**Reno: **I wanna see! I wanna see! _Leaves the room to find Blondie and Tidus._

**Rikku: **Anyway please review! I'll give you a hug if you do! Bye-Bye xxxx!


End file.
